


Femslash February Mix Bag

by seraphina_snape



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Art & Fanfiction Mix, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fanart, Fanfiction, Femslash February, actually only in one chapter, but not in every chaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of (mostly) art & (some) ficlets in honour of Femslash February. All F/F pairings, mostly Teen Wolf with a few (okay: two) other fandoms tossed in to mix it up. For a comprehensive list of all 28 days, see first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Allison/Kira

**Author's Note:**

> A word about warnings: I've tagged this with "choose not to use archive warnings" because there are several pairings where at least one of the two (or three) people involved is underage. In most cases the pairings in question are teenage girls (unless you want to count 18-year-old Allison as an adult). However, Day 3, Day 15 & Day 21 feature relationships between a teenage girl and a grown woman (Lydia/Jen, Cora/Morrell & Allison/Mrrell).
> 
> Thanks to my Team Hunter/Leverageland peeps for coming up with some of the prompts when I ran out! I'd also like to thank you all for the encouragement and nice comments. ♥
> 
> As I've been posting these on tumblr, I've included links to the respective tumblr posts, in case you want to like/reblog a specific piece.

## Femslash February

 

[These are 98 % Teen Wolf; anything else is marked with the fandom.]

Day 1 - Allison/Kira | art  
Day 2 - Allison/Lydia | art  
Day 3 - Lydia/Jennifer | art  
Day 4 - Kira/Lydia (Part 1/4) | art  
Day 5 - Kira/Lydia (Part 2/4) | art + ficlet  
Day 6 - Kira/Lydia (Part 3/4) | art  
Day 7 - Kira/Lydia (Part 4/4) | art  
Day 8 - Kali/Jennifer | art  
Day 9 - Allison/Erica | art  
Day 10 - Mia/Ellen (Nowhere Boys) | art (gif)  
Day 11 - Melissa/Ms Martin | art + ficlet  
Day 12 - Allison/Harley | art  
Day 13 - Allison/Lydia | art  
Day 14 - Kali/Melissa | art  
Day 15 - Cora/Morrell | art  
Day 16 - Kira/Lydia | art  
Day 17 - Kali/Morrell | art  
Day 18 - Cora/Lydia (Part 1/3) | art  
Day 19 - Cora/Lydia (Part 2/3) | art  
Day 20 - Cora/Lydia (Part 3/3) | art + ficlet  
Day 21 - Allison/Morrell | art  
Day 22 - Melissa/Jennifer | art  
Day 23 - Allison/Lydia(/Erica) | art  
Day 24 - Cora/Kira | art (gif) + ficlet  
Day 25 - Allison/Jo Harvelle (Teen Wolf/Supernatural crossover) | art + ficlet  
Day 26 - Cora/Erica | art  
Day 27 - Jennifer/Ms. Martin | art (+ tiny 60-word ficlet)  
Day 28 - Allison/Lydia | art (gif)

* * *

## Day 1 - Allison/Kira

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/75289999461/femslash-february-day-1-teen-wolf-allison-kira)  



	2. Day 2 - Allison/Lydia

## Day 2 - Allison/Lydia

  
  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/75400684618/femslash-february-day-2)   



	3. Day 3 - Lydia/Jennifer

## Day 3 - Lydia/Jennifer

  
  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/75526558514/theres-a-fire-starting-in-my-heart-reaching-a)

_There’s a fire starting in my heart_  
 _Reaching a fever pitch_  
 _And it’s bringing me out the dark_  
— Adele, Rolling in the Deep —


	4. Day 4 - Kira/Lydia (1/4)

## Day 4 - Kira/Lydia (Part 1/4)

  
  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/75621492251/femslash-february-day-4-kira-lydia-au-where-kira)

AU where Kira and Lydia have been dating for a while now and Kira finally feels comfortable enough to reveal her biggest secret: she’s a kitsune.

Lydia, surprised and a little shocked, asks for some time to process this information.


	5. Day 5 - Kira/Lydia (Part 2/4)

## Day 5 - Kira/Lydia (Part 2/4)

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/75734653944/femslash-february-day-5-kira-lydia-part-2)

"Hey, come on. Why the sour face, Lyds?" Kira frowned. "Unless there’s something else?"

Lydia sighed. “There is, sort of.” She glanced around. “We shouldn’t talk about it here, though.”

"Do we need to talk about it tonight? I mean, is it super urgent or can it wait until tomorrow?"

"It can wait." Lydia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Why?"

Kira gave her a mischievous smile. “We’re at a rave. With body paint and dancing.”

Lydia shook her head. “Raves are so mid-90s,” she said. “I don’t even know why I’m here.”

"Because I’m here," Kira said. "And I want to paint your back and dance till morning."

A slow, almost reluctant smile spread over Lydia’s lips. “All right.” She threaded her fingers through Kira’s. “Tonight we dance, tomorrow we talk.”


	6. Day 6 - Kira/Lydia (Part 3/4)

## Day 6 - Kira/Lydia /Part 3/4)

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/75830862318/femslash-february-day-6-kira-lydia-part-3-4)

After having a really good time at the rave, Lydia is doubly apprehensive to tell Kira about being a banshee. Especially since she doesn’t know what being a banshee really means - all she knows is that she can unerringly find the dead bodies that seem to pile up in Beacon Hills and that her screams can wake the dead (although hopefully not literally).


	7. Day 7 - Kira/Lydia (Part 4/4)

## Day 7 - Kira/Lydia (Part 4/4)

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/75929248821/femslash-february-day-7-kira-lydia-part-4-4)

Lydia meets Kira for some research on kitsunes and banshees and the two decide that their mysterious powers aren’t the important part. Ultimately, the thing that matters is how they feel about each other.


	8. Day 8 - Kali/Jen

## Day 8 - Kali/Jen

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76034922974/femslash-february-day-8-kali-jennifer-i-am-not)

_i am not your pretty girl;_  
 _i am a fury, a faerie, a phoenix —_  
 _a forest of werewolves and wendigos_  
 _that will carve out your chest_  
 _so that the next time i paint my pretty pink lips_  
 _i will taste the copper tang of your dying breaths._  
— R. K. | _I Am The Wolf Only Barely Contained_ ([x](http://thenemeton.tumblr.com/post/74887803165/have-you-considered-that-maybe-i-am-not-pleasant))


	9. Day 9 - Allison/Erica

## Day 9 - Allison/Erica

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76145691150/femslash-february-day-9-allison-erica-au)

AU; Allison and Erica spent the first half of the school year shooting awkward glances at each other and tripping over their own feet in the other’s presence. Then they get paired up for a chem project and suddenly they can’t pine from a distance any more - they have to actually talk to each other. (Turns out things go a lot smoother once they start talking to each other. But really, who would have guessed that the way to get Erica to go on a date with her was for Allison to ask her?)


	10. Day 10 - Mia/Ellen (Nowhere Boys)

## Day 10 - Mia/Ellen (Nowhere Boys)

  
  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76249406756/femslash-february-day-10-mia-ellen-nowhere)

Nowhere Boys AU where Ellen and Mia start a relationship and they’re super cute together. Only Felix is still not over the fact that Ellen - former president of the We-Hate-Mia club - is now Mia’s girlfriend.


	11. Day 11 - Melissa/Ms. Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia’s mom doesn’t have a first name. /o\ So I’ll be calling her… Carol in this.

## Day 11 - Melissa/Ms. Martin

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76350469080/femslash-february-day-11-melissa-mccall-mrs)

AU where Melissa McCall meets Lydia’s mom at the parent-teacher night in season one and they start dating.

* * *

Carol heard the doorbell ring and wondered, for a moment, if she should let Melissa stew for a few minutes. But she wasn’t a teenager any more. She could deal with Melissa being late to pick her up for their date. (Even though it was late enough that it made her wonder if Melissa was ever going to show up.)

Just as Carol was about to get up and head downstairs, she heard footsteps on the stairs and then Melissa’s voice. Lydia must have let her in.

"I know, I know! I’m sorry I’m so super late!" Melissa said, bursting into the room. "I am so sorry, Carol. We had a car crash come in just as I was about to clock out and my phone was in my locker. And when I finally got to it, the battery was dead.”

Carol turned her head to the side, lips pursed. But who was she kidding? She couldn’t stay mad at Melissa. Especially not when she’d probably helped save somebody’s life tonight.

She turned her head back to Melissa, feeling her lips stretch into a smile.

Melissa smiled back. “Hi.”

"Hi."

"So… the restaurant probably gave our table away," Melissa said, a contrite smile on her face, "but Lydia is making a few calls to see if she can get us in somewhere."

Carol grabbed her purse and closed the distance between them. She slipped her hand into Melissa’s and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"As long as I get to spend some time with you today, I don’t even care where we eat."

"Hmm, sweet talker," Melissa said. "I take it I’ve been forgiven?"

"Uh-huh," Carol said. "Come on, let’s see what restaurant Lydia picked; I’m starving."

"Sorry," Melissa said again.

"That wasn’t me fishing for another apology," Carol said. She raised an eyebrow at Melissa. "Besides, the food is only one of two reasons why I want to get going."

"What’s the other?"

"I get to eat dinner with the most beautiful nurse in Beacon Hills. I can’t wait to see everyone’s jealous stares," Carol said, her smile widening when Melissa blushed.


	12. Day 12 - Allison/Harley

## Day 12 - Allison/Harley

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76450608855/femslash-february-day-12-allison-harley-anyone)

Anyone remember that girl from the pilot, Harley, who had, like, three lines and was never seen again? Well, let’s pretend - just for today - that instead of bugging Stiles and Scott about Lydia getting her claws into the new girl, she actually goes over to Allison and talks to her. And then, six months later, they’re dating. *g*


	13. Day 13 - Allison/Lydia

## Day 13 - Allison/Lydia

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76556065000/femslash-february-day-13-allison-lydia)


	14. Day 14 - Kali/Melissa

## Day 14 - Kali/Melissa

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76659579716/femslash-february-day-14-au-kali-is-a-new)

AU; Kali is a new nurse at Beacon Hills Hospital. One day after their shift, she approaches Melissa and asks her on a date. Melissa would be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed Kali. She says yes.


	15. Day 15 - Cora/Morrell

## Day 15 - Cora/Morrell

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76759837552/femslash-february-day-15-marin-cora-i-cant)

_I can’t erase all those things I’ve seen_  
 _Your heart smothers me, now it’s hard to breathe_  
 _I can’t erase all my memories_  
Room 409 - Bullet For My Valentine

AU where Marin seduced Cora so that the alpha pack could get to her. Now Cora knows the truth, knows that everything was an act, that Marin is on their side. …but then why is she still thinking about her?


	16. Day 16 - Kira/Lydia

## Day 16 - Kira/Lydia

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76874928600/femslash-february-day-16-kira-lydia)


	17. Day 17 - Kali/Morrell

## Day 17 - Kali/Morrell

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/76985734453/femslash-february-day-17-kali-marin-au-of-3x10)

AU of 3x10 The Overlooked: Kali confessed to her pack’s current emissary (and her girlfriend) Marin what happened to Jennifer, Kali’s last emissary (and girlfriend). Will this mean the end of their relationship?


	18. Day 18 - Cora/Lydia (Part 1/3)

## Day 18 - Cora/Lydia (Part 1/3)

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/77094636244/femslash-february-day-18-cora-lydia-part-1-3)

Cora and Lydia are in a secret relationship. Lately, they’ve been arguing over telling people. Lydia wants to keep things quiet for now, but Cora feels like Lydia is shoving her back into a closet she was never in in the first place. It’s not like the wolves don’t know what’s going on - they’ve all got noses, don’t they? The humans will realize it sooner or later anyway. Then, just as Lydia agrees that they should tell people, Stiles stumbles in, confused, and asks what’s going on.


	19. Day 19 - Cora/Lydia (Part 2/3)

## Day 19 - Cora/Lydia (Part 2/3)

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/77200205351/femslash-february-day-19-cora-lydia-part-2-3)

Lydia tries to explain that she’s been seeing Cora for a while now, but it’s not going too well. She’s a lot more nervous than she thought she’d be, and Cora rolling her eyes at every second thing Lydia says isn’t really helping. It’s almost embarrassing to be so tongue-tied when she’s usually one of the most sharp-witted, eloquent people in all of Beacon Hills.

When Lydia finally spits it out, it’s neither eloquent nor particularly witty, but before Stiles can react in any way, his phone rings and they have to run to Scott’s help for another afternoon of fights and abject terror.


	20. Day 20 - Cora/Lydia (Part 3/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. This kinda of has lots of Stiles in it although it's supposed to be about Cora and Lydia. But have you _met_ Stiles? He just doesn't shut up!

## Day 20 - Cora/Lydia (Part 3/3)

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/77301880528/femslash-february-day-20-cora-lydia-part-3-3)

* * *

The car ride over to Scott’s was short, but still too long for the silence to be anything but uncomfortable. But Stiles had never met an uncomfortable silence he couldn’t turn into something a little more relaxed with a little chatter. (Or turn it into something so awkward that he’d have to hide for the rest of the evening, but Stiles was an optimist at heart.)

"So," Stiles said. He glanced at Lydia in the passenger seat. "You and the little Hale."

Lydia looked at him like she was scared of what she’d find, but with a hint of defiance that said she wouldn’t let it change anything. Stiles hated the fact that she looked scared to begin with. She shouldn’t feel scared or ashamed or anything but happy for finding someone. Okay, so he still had a massive crush on Lydia - he probably always would - but it was still her life. It was always her life. He had about zero say in how she wanted to spend it. Sure, he’d been pretty vocal about speaking up against Jackson, but Jackson was a Grade A douchebag. Cora wasn’t all sunshine and puppies, but at least she wasn’t a total jerk.

Lydia nervously shifted in her seat and Cora poked her head between them, glaring at Stiles. “You have a problem, Stilinski?”

"No," Stiles said. "No problem. Just thinking about glad I am you’re no longer hung up on Jackson. Little Hale is abrasive and kinda violent, but at least she never tried to kill me." He considered the last few months and added, "Well, not seriously at least."

"Who says I wasn’t serious?" Cora muttered, leaning back in her seat again.

Lydia sighed and pressed her lips together, taking a few deep breaths. Then, very calmly, she said, “Just shut up and drive, Stiles.”

Stiles mock-saluted her. “Ma’am, yes, ma’am!”

Lydia glared at him.

Stiles shut up and drove.


	21. Day 21 - Morrell/Allison

## Day 21 - Morrell/Allison

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/77404518397/femslash-february-day-21-marin-allison-because)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the kick-ass hunter and the kick-ass emissary would be totally kick-ass together?


	22. Day 22 - Melissa/Jennifer

## Day 22 - Melissa/Jennifer

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/77506870134/femslash-february-day-22-melissa-jen-au-where)

AU where Melissa and Jen meet at the school to talk about Scott and when Scott comes to pick up his mom, he can’t quite believe that she’s walking out of there with extra-curricular work for him and a date for herself.


	23. Day 23 - Allison/Lydia(/Erica)

## Day 23 - Allison/Lydia(/Erica)

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/77620501363/femslash-february-day-23-allison-lydia-erica)

AU; Erica has set her eyes on Allison, but Allison and Lydia are happily dating. When Allison gets paired with Erica for a school project, Lydia is jealous.


	24. Day 24 - Cora/Kira

## Day 24 - Cora/Kira

  
  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/77727212086/femslash-february-day-24-cora-kira-au-where)

AU where Cora comes back with Derek but stays out of everything supernatural, trying to live a life as normal as possible. She goes back to school, befriends the new girl and eventually starts dating her.

After months of having a normal, human life with normal, human relationship, a freak incident exposes that Kira is a kitsune. When Kira reveals that Scott and even Derek have been helping her with her powers, Cora feels betrayed.

* * *

Cora swallows back the lump in her throat and blinks away the tears. “Why?”

"Derek told me you wanted to stay out of everything." Kira shrugs, one corner of her mouth lifting in contrition.

"Derek?" Cora scoffs. "So what? Derek sent you to keep an eye on me? Is that it?"

"No, it wasn’t like that! You have to believe me," Kira says.

"Then what?"

Kira pulls in a long breath, holds it for a second and then exhales slowly. “I thought—I thought if you know, you wouldn’t want to be with me.”

Cora blinks, stunned at Kira’s admission. “I don’t know what to say to that,” she says honestly.

Kira bites her lips. “I know I’ve lied to you,” she starts, ignoring the way Cora’s eyebrows rise. “But you weren’t entirely honest with me either.”

"I thought you were human. You knew I wasn’t,” Cora points out.

Kira deflates. Her shoulders slump and she looks down at the floor. “I—I don’t actually have an excuse. Derek said you almost didn’t come back because you wanted nothing to do with the supernatural - any of it. I know I should have told you, but I was afraid you’d leave - not just me, but Beacon Hills.”

"Yes, I wanted to stay out of anything supernatural. All it brings is pain and death and I… I just want a normal life. I want to actually get older than 25 without being attacked or maimed every week. I don’t want to have to worry about being killed by someone or something with sharp teeth and claws." Cora sighs. "But I wouldn’t have left you. Not for something that’s not even your fault."

"Are we gonna be okay?"

Cora reaches out and takes Kira’s hand. “But don’t think there isn’t going to be yelling later. I’m going to yell at everyone for this. Especially Derek.”

Kira gives her a small smile and squeezes her hand. “I think I can live with that.”


	25. Day 25 - Allison Argent/Jo Harvelle (Teen Wolf/Supernatural Crossover)

## Day 25 - Allison Argent/Jo Harvelle (Teen Wolf/Supernatural Crossover)

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/77829858080/femslash-february-day-25-allison-jo-harvelle)

From the moment Allison stepped into the bar, she had the attention of nearly everyone inside. Shrugging it off - she was Allison Argent, she didn't do _scared_ \- Allison ordered a soda and spread her maps over the table. Twenty square miles of forest, sixteen hours to find a missing boy - hopefully alive - and bring justice to the wolf that killed his parents.

Most of the patrons went back to their drinks when Allison took a sip of her soda and compared coordinates. The waitress who'd brought her drink, a pretty blonde in jeans and a sleeveless top, with a stained apron tied around her waist, lingered at her table.

Allison gave it a few more seconds, then sighed. "Can I help you?"

"This isn't exactly a place for, uh, hikers to hang around," the blonde said. "Just wonderin' if you're aware." 

"I'm aware," Allison said. She smiled - utterly fake, but still charming - and added, "I'm not a hiker."

The blonde crossed her arms, an amused if disbelieving smirk on her face. "Wait. You tellin' me you're a _hunter_ then?"

"Yep," Allison repied, eyes roving over the map on the table in front of her. Twenty square miles, sixteen hours. She could totally do this.

The blonde snorted, her foot nudging Allison's bag. "What kind of hunter only carries a few daggers and a crossbow?"

"The kind that specializes in werewolves," Allison said curtly, somewhat annoyed at the constant interruptions. "Now, if you don't mind, there's a rogue out there in these woods with a missing boy. And I'd like to find them before moonrise." 

Allison grabbed her bag, shoved the maps inside and headed outside. She was almost at her SUV when she heard the door to the bar opening and quick footsteps coming her way. She whirled around, her arm extended and the tip of her dagger just short of piercing her pursuer's skin.

"Whoa," the blonde said, staying utterly still. "I just wanted to ask a question."

"So ask," Allison said, keeping her dagger at the other woman's throat.

The blonde gave her a hopeful look. "Can I come? On your hunt?"

"You want to come on a hunt with me?" Allison blinked. "You're a waitress."

"I'm a hunter," the blonde countered. "Name's Jo, by the way. Jo Harvelle."

"Allison Argent."

Jo let out an impressed whistle. "So you _do_ specialize in werewolves."

Allison pulled her arm back and slid the dagger back into its sheath. "No offense, but I don't know you. Which means that I don't _trust_ you."

"That's okay. I don't trust you either." Jo smiled. "Doesn't mean we can't hunt together, though, does it?"

Allison wanted to say that _yes, it did_ , but there was an awful lot of ground to cover and Jo seemed to know her stuff - more so than she would have picked up from waitressing at a hunter bar. Not everyone could recognize a crossbow inside of a bag simply from the shape it forced the leather into. She sighed. "Fine," she said. "You stab me in the back, and no amount of salt and iron are going to keep me from hunting you down from beyond the grave."

Jo smirked. "Right back atcha!" She clapped her hands. "All right, let's do this."


	26. Day 26 - Cora/Erica

## Day 26 - Cora/Erica

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/77931461304/femslash-february-day-26-cora-erica)


	27. Day 27 - Ms. Martin/Jennifer Blake

## Day 27 - Ms. Martin/Jennifer Blake

  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/78032018428/femslash-february-day-27-jennifer-ms-martin)

"Mom? Why were you talking to Ms. Blake?"

"I’m new here, honey. She’s just helping me get the lay of the land."

"You went to school here."

"It’s changed a lot."

"Did you seriously use the ‘maybe you could show me around sometime’ line just to get her number?”

"What can I say? Still got it!"


	28. Day 28 - Allison/Lydia

## Day 28 - Allison/Lydia

  
  
  
[@tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/78132259384/femslash-february-day-28-allison-lydia-au)

AU where Lydia's mom has a huge problem with her daughter being in a relationship with another girl. Lydia has seriously underestimated just how much of a problem her relationship with Allison is for her mom and doesn't know how to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you like my contributions to Femslash February 2014. ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Known Flavor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397851) by [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)




End file.
